All I Need
by thealphasmate
Summary: Not everyone is blessed during the holidays. Sometimes all you need is a little company. TeddyxBilly. Fluff.


**Hey guys, I'm back with another holiday oneshot. I had this on my mind for a few weeks and I've just been so distracted I only just got to it. Haha. I'll be working on like, one or two more holiday ones before I conclude my holiday. Back to school soon. Please enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel.**

**All I Need**

**

* * *

**

The city street passed us by as my adoptive father, Jeff Kaplan, drove our sedan through New York. It was Christmas Eve and we had just finished going to one of Jeff's work parties. Next to me my brothers Sam and Jack sat quietly playing with their newly received toys. Rebecca Kaplan, my adoptive mother, sat in the front, left hand clasped with Jeff's right.

In my hand I tossed and turn over my own gift absentmindedly as I stared out the window. The city was alight in dazzling colors and filled with decorated buildings. The Christmas party hadn't been so bad, but I found myself sitting alone on a loveseat by the fireplace while my father and mother mingled with co-workers and acquaintances. My brothers who were six years younger than me even had some other children to entertain during the evening. I on the other hand was reduced to being alone on that comfortable sofa, waiting for the arrival of a family acquaintance, Eric.

_He had come over to my place of sitting, trying to glide across the carpet towards me in some slick manner, and sat down next to me. I had a feeling that this was going to be another attempt to charm me and win me over. I prepared myself, snuffing all the sarcastic and rude efforts I would put forth. However, this encounter was nothing of the sort, because of its meaning and brevity._

"_Hey, Billy," Eric greeted as he sat down next to me, beginning to sprawl out by lounging his arms across the back of the piece of elegant furniture and spread his legs slightly. _

"_Hi, Eric," I responded back to him, allowing myself to smile a little. _

"_Why aren't you socializing?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that there were no sixteen years olds present other the two of us. _

"_I'm not really in the mood." I frown and try to keep my mind on other things like the ever-present warmth of the fireplace that radiates through the room._

_His large hand touched my shoulder gently, whether it was meant to be a touch or a pat I wouldn't know. "You don't really want to spend Christmas Eve all alone do you? What about tomorrow, on Christmas? Will you be sad then too? Some kids don't even have Christmases…or family for that matter. Just enjoy your evening." He smiled and attempted to slip an arm around me playfully._

_I gasped…children with no family. Eric arched an eyebrow in inquiry but I couldn't listen to him. I got up off the couch as gracefully as I could and steered towards my parents. "Mom?" I asked as I interrupted on Rebecca's warm conversation with a friend, "I'm not feeling to well. Could we leave?"_

"_Ask your father Billy," she said with a smile, "It is his party we're at after all." I sighed and walked away, scanning the other small groups of people chattering. _

_I finally spotted Jeff in the corner with two business-looking men, dressed to impress on the holiday. I approached cautiously, not wanting to interrupt Jeff since it looked more business than a relaxed conversation. After a few minutes of quiet talking and a handshake the business partners were off. I walked towards Jeff and said, "Dad, I don't feel to well. Could we return home?" _

"_Well, I have met with everyone, or just about, so I would say yes. Don't tell your mother yet, but I just got a great Christmas gift. I got a raise and a promotion!" _

"_Congratulations dad," I said beaming. This would be good for the family. _

_My mother and father were on their way to say goodnight and happy holidays, while I was on my way to thank Eric. After some searching, I found him in his bedroom, spinning in his office chair by his desk. _

_I took a deep breath before entering, watching the young man spin around absentmindedly, seemingly for no reason. _

"_Umm…Eric?" I asked, startling him as he jumped and sat upright in his chair. I suppressed a laugh. My right hand gripped the bicep of my left arm at my side. I looked down at the floor. Then back to the boy whose attention was on me._

"_I wanted to thank you," I said, his face forming an expression of surprise. He got up and crossed the room to stand in the doorway._

"_For what?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest._

"_For reminding me about what's important." I bit my lip for a second and then did what I thought he would like. I kissed him on the cheek. He looked shocked, but said nothing. I stood nervously, stupid anxious smile on my face. "Happy holidays!" I turned to leave, noticing my parents at the front door. _

"_You too, Billy," he replied, "Enjoy it."_

Finally Jeff pulled the car in front of our townhouse. "Everyone up and out," Dad said, snapping everyone out of his or her state.

I lumbered towards the door trying my best to look unwell. Rebecca came up behind me and opened the door. I punched in the alarm code and shut if off, heading up to my room.

"Good night, Billy," she called to me, concerned about my health. It wasn't the worst lie in the world, but I'd be fine for tomorrow.

In my room I changed into clothes that were more comfortable. I slid on my jacket, slipped my cell phone into its pocket, grabbed a blanket, and headed for my window. I slid the pane upward, gently and slowly; until it was finally fully open. I stepped onto the fire escape gingerly, trying to avoid slipping on ice.

I focused on igniting my power, my eyes glazing over in their fluorescent blue, my lightning swirling around my body. Levitating was much easier than it used to be, but on the off chance I couldn't hold it, my lightning sometimes broke my fall.

I flew higher than all of the buildings in my area, though the wind was blistering, but it kept me out of few since I had a...dazzling way of flight. Finally I hit the cold ground of my destination, Avengers Tower. I slowly approached the manor, no stranger to it, but hesitant to ruin my surprise.

"Time for a quick spell," I said to no one in particular. "I wish I was intangible. I wish I was intangible. I wish I was intangible." After a few moments I stopped chanting, wondering if it had worked.

_How does Kitty Pryde do it? _I wondered. _Oh! She holds her breath!_

I stepped up the manor steps to the front door. I took a breath and tried my hand first. My fingers and up to my mid-forearm felt more airy and light. I watched in amazement as my now ghost-like hands passed easily through the walls. I smiled and continued on through the wall completely. I breathed once I was fully in, trying to decide where Teddy would reside.

I heard a pop and then crackling that resounded through the mansion. I tried to discern the sound. A fireplace. There was one a floor up in the living room. I started to levitate, taking a breath and drifting towards the ceiling, passing through it. In the middle of the large area that was the old living room was a couch, in front of it a fireplace.

Just over the back of the couch I could see a mass of blonde hair. I could also see it bobbing, a shaky motion. My eyes opened with shock. Teddy was crying. I ghosted again and walked silently on the floor, through the couch and kneeled next to Teddy. Letting out my air I became wholesome again.

"Teddy?" I asked, my hands trying to pry his larger ones away from his face.

Startled, Teddy looked up with shock, revealing a large puffy red area around his crystal blue eyes. I gave Teddy's hand a squeeze as I held on to it. Teddy looked mortified. Male code said to never—ever—cry in front of another guy or girl because you would seem weak. I frowned.

"Oh, Teddy," I worriedly said, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I'm alone…" he replied softly, "I've been in the tower all day, bored as hell and certainly with no one to be with." He heaved a sigh and slumped. I settled down onto the floor, wrapping my arms around his waist from beside him.

"That's why I came," I whispered, "I was just reminded by an acqu—a friend—that no one should be alone on the holidays. Not if it can be helped that is. I'm so sorry Teddy. I'm sorry about what happened months ago. You don't deserve it." I kissed under his ear and then his cheek.

"Shouldn't you be at home though?" Teddy asked while I spread out the blanket I brought for snuggling. Once it was successfully wrapped around the both of us I kissed his lips.

"Home is wherever you are Teddy." He smiled at me and his hands reached out towards my face, his thumb tracing my visage.

"You are my life, Billy," he said with confidence and a happier tone. He pulled me from his side into his lap for a hug. "I want you forever."

"Then I can grant that…if you've been a good boy this year."

"Oh, I have been, sir."

"Then ask and you shall receive," I said, pressing our lips together again. "Tomorrow morning when we wake up we can go back to my house. I have some gifts for you and I'd like you to spend the day with us."

Teddy beamed at me and together we sat in front of the fireplace until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Note: this story is unrelated to my first holiday oneshot. Just to clear things up. Some asked for another chapter on that story, which I might do, depending on how I feel. Please, take the time to review. It makes me write and helps me to acknowledge what my readers want. Thanks so much!**


End file.
